The Hyuuga Fell For It
by Aki-Child
Summary: NEJITEN Tenten fought a heated battle for Neji. She was injured badly and was suspected that she lost her memories. Now what? What would Neji do to thank her for saving him? ONESHOT


**A/N: Suddenly, an inspiration came to my head! I wanted to write a ONE SHOT for our favorite couple, Tenten and Neji! I know it's kinda shock, but urg! Who cares! Lolx… and and please don't mind because it's kinda all cramble together! whoops! **

**The setting was in a forest, after a huge battle that Tenten fought for Neji...She was found unconscious after the fight and the guys suspected that she lost her memories since she was struck on the head…Enjoy!**

**The Hyuuga fell for it**

"Tenten, are you okay?" A voice echoed in the girl's head, "Wake up, wake up..." A hand gently slapped her on the cheek, making her woke up from her wonderland. She opened her chocolate coloured eyes and was greeted with a bobbed hair boy. The boy smiled and burst into happy tears, "you are finally awake!"

"What?" The girl sat up from the grass and looked at her surrounding. They were obviously in the middle of a forest; she could see two similar looking people kneeling beside her and also a long hair boy leaning against a tree, "Who are you guys?"

"What!" The two bobbed hair gentlemen yelled out with their spit splashing onto the girl's face.

"Oh, you two are gross!" The girl wiped her face with the back of her hand and ran a hand through her brown hair. She looked down at her shirt and realized that a part of her clothes was soaked with blood, "What happened here? Why am I covered with blood?"

"Because of someone..." With that, the younger bobbed hair kid glared at the boy who was standing far from them, "You got hurt because you tried to save someone who doesn't even care what is happening to you."

"Oh?" the girl questioned the boy out of curiosity.

"Lee, I am sure Neji didn't want that to happen," the older man patted the angry boy's shoulder, "I am sure he was just careless..."

"Sure, sure!" Lee shrugged and turned back to Tenten, "But I am glad that you are all right now!"

"Lee?"

"What? you called me?" The boy grinned at her in joy, "I thought you don't remember me!"

The girl scratched her head and gave her a teasing smile, "I don't know who you are, but I am sure that I didn't hear your name wrong." She pointed at the man who was wearing green shirt, "I heard this man here called you Lee after you were staring at that Neji guy."

"Oh!" Lee blushed in embarrassment, "Well, thanks for listening to him then."

"Anyways!" She stood up from the spot and patted the grass off her pants, "What is my name? I know your name now."

"It's funny that you don't know your name while you know somebody else's," The boy who tied his hair into a low ponytail teased and smirked, "You are really silly before and after you lost your previous memories."

"Shut up!" She yelled at him playfully and stuck her tongue out at him, "You are a really big meanie, Neji!"

"How do you know I am a meanie if you don't remember anything?" He uncrossed his arms and walked towards the girl, "You never win me in talking because you always don't have evidence to back up your idea."

"I know you are a meanie by judging how you look, talk and act!" She crossed her arms and turned away from him after he got closer to her.

The man stood up with a groan, "Well, you used to call me Gai-sensei." The man flashed her the nice-guy pose, "Lee and I will set up our tents now since we two's argument is going to last long."

"Thank you, Gai-sensei." She smiled and waved him goodbye.

"But, before I go!" Gai looked at her with a winning smile, "Your name is Tenten, the expert of using weapons."

She blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of her neck, "Thank you! Let's hope my weapon skill is still here then..." Then, the two bobbed hair ninjas walked away and left Neji and Tenten alone around the fire.

"So?" Tenten hopped near Neji with her innocent smile hanging on her lips, "Should we start?"

"Start what?"

"Start to know each other better!" Tenten grabbed his arm and dragged him into the woods, asking, "Lead me to where you enjoy yourself the most!"

"All right," Neji nodded and pushed her hand off his arm, "You can follow me."

Their journey to the boy's favorite place was horrible; at least to Neji it was. Tenten just kept talking and talking; it seemed that her mouth would never shut off. On the other hand, he couldn't find his voice in telling her to shut up; therefore, he allowed the girl to speak near his ear for this time.

This time only though...

"Here we are," Neji stopped by a lake; his hands were tucked in his pocket and his back was facing Tenten.

"Whao! This is so beautiful!" Tenten ran to the edge of the lake and looked at her reflection in the water, "What a great place to lose yourself!"

There were pairs of butterflies dancing with each other around the lake; the scents of flower were in the air. Because the trees were blocking the sun, only a little bit amount of sunlight was visible. The light refracted into the water, making the whole lake shone in the colour of orange and yellow.

"This is like a paradise!" The girl sat onto the grass, enjoying the view before her, "You made a great choice, Neji!"

Expecting to hear an answer from the boy, Tenten kept her mouth shut. However, she expected wrongly; the boy didn't reply at all. He just planted himself on the grass with his eyes focused onto the girl.

Feeling a little uncomfortable under his glaze, she cleared her throat, "What are you looking at? I really meant that this lake is a great choice..."

The boy shook his head slightly and walked towards her, "No...that's not why I am looking at you..."

"Then, what are you looking at?" She asked the question in a gentle tone. He sat besides her, facing the beautiful lake. Although he wasn't telling her what happened, she could guess. Something was disturbing him, "What's bothering you? You looked..."

"I am sorry..." the boy whispered out his apology, not dare to look up to the girl, "I am sorry that I harmed you..."

"What are you talking about?" Tenten questioned him, holding her knees against her chest, "I didn't hurt me; I am enjoying myself."

"No, I am not apologizing for what's happening now," Neji shook his head again; sadness was visible in his tone of voice, "Your clothes are soaked in blood because of me..."

"But, I don't -"

"Please let me finish," he placed a finger onto her lips; his face turned fully to her, "Tenten, there is something I must tell you before I regret..."

"Okay..." She stared at his eyes. Those were the beautiful eyes she had ever seen; yet, she managed to keep herself awake from the pair of purplish eyes, "I will be listening to you patiently..."

"Tenten, if I was more careful, you wouldn't have got hurt this badly," he turned away from her and bowed his head, "If I was more careful, you wouldn't have come to save him from them..."

"Neji..." She whispered his name as she placed a hand onto his shoulder, "Don't say that..."

"I am sorry that you have to suffer because of my stupidity," He clenched his hands into fists, "I am sorry; I am really really sorry, Tenten."

"But...why did I save you?" He raised his head up to look at her. She smiled at him sweetly, "You know what? I already have an answer in my mind."

"You-"

"I cared about you," The girl smiled again, "If I didn't care about you, I wouldn't have risked my life to save you from whatever that was hurting you, right?" She sat closer to him and stared into his eyes, "I think I loved you too."

The boy was stunned but his lips soon curved into a smile, "Maybe..."

"But did you feel the same way as I did?" The girl managed not to blush when asking him the question; she stayed calm and her voice was steady. She allowed her head to lean onto his shoulder, her hands sitting by his.

"Tenten," Neji grinned at her as he looked down at her pretty face, "Did I ever tell you that I am not done with what I wanted to say yet?"

"Really?" Tenten gasped and her head left his shoulder, "I am sorry! Guess I wasn't a good listener after all."

"It doesn't matter, as long as you are being a good listener now," Neji looked at her in the eyes, "I will only say this once, all right?"

"Sure..." Tenten also looked into his eyes; she founding herself losing; she was losing herself to him.

"I, Hyuuga Neji, would like to declare my love to you, Tenten," the boy spoke in a serious tone, "I love you."

She burst into happy tears.

He leaned in closer to her. They were breathing onto each other's skin; they were looking into each other's eyes; their lips were meeting each other's. Both of them closed their staring eyes at the same time, enjoying the moment they were having now. It took them forever to get enough from one another; that kissing made them forever lost in their fantasies.

Tenten was the first one to break their sweet scene; they gasped for air.

Then, the girl giggled and leaned onto his shoulder once again...

"Neji," she licked her lips, tasting the remaining sweetness, "What if I can't remember anything from what happened before?" she asked with her eyes concentrating on the shinning lake, "Will you still love me like what you are doing now?"

"Well, you can choose your own path," he grabbed her hand and linked their fingers, "I won't mind if you want to go out with Naruto instead of me..."

"Are you sure you won't regret that?" Tenten giggled softly, using her free arm to circle around his waist.

"I won't regret," he chuckled and closed his eyes, "I will die..."

"You know what?" She whispered into his ear, "I will too..."

While the two were enjoying each other's company, there were two figures hiding behind the trees.

"Who would have thought that they would end up like this..." Lee whispered to his sensei.

Gai chuckled, "Who would have thought that Neji would be that forward..."

"Well, I told you. There's always a romantic side of Neji..."

"Yep!"

Then, both of them sniffled their noses, "What's that smell?"

After identifying that smell with their good noses, they looked at each other with a shoot-our-dinner-is-overcooked look. They ran back to their tents and again, left the couple behind.

Tenten giggled once again and looked up to the boy who was now asleep.

She blinked and smiled, "Maybe I should tell him next time..."

Maybe she should tell him the truth. She was lying about she forgetting everything; she didn't lose her memories after the injury. She could remember everything. This scene was a trap. It was a trap to lure the Great Hyuuga to confess his love to her.

Then, she smiled again and leaned her head deeper onto her lover's shoulder...

**The End**

**A/N: Hope you all liked it! Haha...I found the ending pretty funny! I mean, why would the adorable Tenten dare to lie to the great Hyuuga? But the funniest thing is, Neji didn't even know she was setting him the trap! Couldn't he just use his Byakugan? Haha XD...silly Neji! **

**anyways, after few more examinations, my summer will officially arrive! hope you all will have a wonderful summer holiday!**


End file.
